


Sunflowers

by grettama



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 12:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4746197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/pseuds/grettama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine Daiki first met Kiyoshi Teppei in hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunflowers

**Author's Note:**

> Don't expect too much of this fanfic. Just need to let out some plot bunny in my head. Maybe will remake it in the future.

It was during his first year of high school when Aomine Daiki met Kiyoshi Teppei for the first time. That time, he was walking down the hospital hall after visiting his mother, basketball tucked under his arm, and that was when Kiyoshi called out to him.

“Hey, you play basketball?”

Aomine looked at him and knew immediately that Kiyoshi was a big guy eventhough he was currently sitting in a wheelchair. He had thick eyebrows, a puppy-like smile, and he also held a pot of sunflowers. That view automatically made Aomine felt calm somehow.

Aomine answered,“Yeah.” Come on, who could reject a puppy-like smile?

“Name is Kiyoshi Teppei,” he said, rolled his wheelchair closer to Aomine. “I play basketball too, but not at the moment of course,” he ended his sentence with a light laugh.

“Aomine Daiki,” Aomine responded immediately. And to be honest, Aomine wanted to know Kiyoshi’s reaction after he stated his name. If this Kiyoshi guy really a basketball player, at least he had heard his name. Would this guy be scared? Terrified?

Exceed expectation, Kiyoshi kept smiling and stretched out his hand for Aomine to shake. “Nice to meet you. Let’s play basketball someday.”

And Aomine had never been that taken aback before. Did this guy seriously just ignore the fact that he was  _Aomine Daiki_? The basketball monster from Generation of Miracles? Or he  _really_  didn’t know him? Of course, that piqued Aomine’s interest.

Aomine found himself regularly visiting hospital more often after that day. Even after his mother already got out. He skipped practice as usual, but he didn’t spend his time lazying around the rooftop. He was on Kiyoshi’s room instead.

Kiyoshi gave him his usual bright smile. “It’s nice to have someone younger visiting me.”

It was Aomine’s fourth time visiting Kiyoshi.

Aomine snorted. “You already behaved like an old man. If I let you spend your day with your old man roommate only, you are doomed.”

Kiyoshi laughed. “Indeed. But don’t you have practice? You still play right?”

Aomine leaned back in his chair. “Nah. I’m good. I’m too strong to beat already. If I practice, everyone’s gonna piss their pants. The only one who can beat me is me afterall.”

Kiyoshi chuckled. “So full of yourself, huh? Once I get better, I’ll show you my team.”

“Looking forward to it.”

They got into a comfortable silence for a while, before Aomine broke it. “You never heard of me?”

Kiyoshi looked at him with his warm and friendly eyes. “Of course I’ve heard of you. Aomine Daiki. The ace of Teikou. You’ve beaten my team so bad in my third year.”

Aomine blinked. “Yeah? And you still want to play me?” he asked, startled.

Kiyoshi laughed. “Why not? My current team is better. They’re gonna fight you good. Not everyone is afraid of you, you know.”

Aomine smirked. “You’ll be ready for Winter Cup then? I’ll wait for you in the court.”

And in the beginning of Winter Cup, when Aomine saw Kiyoshi on Seirin’s bench a long with Kagami Taiga and Kuroko Tetsuya, he smiled happily.

“Hi, old man,” he greeted Kiyoshi, startled every Seirin’s members including Tetsu. “You make it with that old man knee of yours?”

Kiyoshi laughed and fist bumped Aomine, totally ignoring the awkwardness in Seirin’s bench because their Kiyoshi apparently knew Aomine and even  _get along_ with him.

“I’ll be fine.”

“Good. Show me what you got old man.”

Kiyoshi nodded.

“And hey,” Aomine said again, made Kiyoshi tilted his head in curiosity. “If you really beat me in this game, I owe you a date.”

Kiyoshi ruffled Aomine’s head while Aomine smirked widely and jogged back to Touou’s bench.

Kiyoshi turned to his teammates who all staring at him. “What?” he asked.

Aida Riko cleared her throat. “Aomine Daiki has a crush on  _you_?”

Kiyoshi shrugged. “I like him too. He’s cute.”

Kagami fought his urge to puke while Kuroko was getting paler than usual. Kiyoshi laughed at their reaction and smiled at Aomine who still staring at him with his smirk.

“Let’s have fun!”

**Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Author's Note:**

> You know… I just finished watch Kurobasu Cup 2013 and I kinda like Aomine and Kiyoshi’s interaction there… so… *walk away slowly before you all can judge me*
> 
> Sorry for any errors in this fanfic. I’m not native.


End file.
